Blessings In Disguise
by RisingSun0000
Summary: What if Andrew and Monica were assigned to the Kents at the fateful moment when the rocketship from Krypton crashed down?


It was a beautiful day in the town of Smallville, Kansas, USA. Unseen to mortals, three angels strolled alongside the sidewalk, and out of town, toward a specific address. "Ah, lovely day and land," sighed Monica. Andrew nodded in agreement. "Not quite all is lovely, angel babies," Tess said as they strolled out of the town, and along the road leading into the countryside. "Particularly in one house, where you're headed."

"Where is our assignment?" Monica asked. "See that gravel road leading to that farmhouse?" Tess asked. Monica and Andrew nodded. "Right there. The couple who live there are in need of temporary help as a farmhand and cook. And with spiritual issues too, as you'll find out. But you won't be alone. God will be with you every step."

Andrew and Monica noticed the mailbox at the end of the gravel road that read "Kent" on it, as they began down it toward the house. They stepped onto the front porch and knocked. A beautiful woman with kind eyes, yet with a shade of grief in them, answered the door. "Hello there," she said with a smile. "Hello," Monica replied. "We're here as the help you sent for. I'm Monica, and this Andrew." "Yes, I'm Martha Kent. Hello, Monica, Andrew," she replied, shaking each of their hands.

"Pleasure, Mrs. Kent," they replied. "Please, call me Martha," she said. "Good afternoon," a kindly, handsome gentleman said as he stepped into the living room. "Monica, Andrew, this is my husband, Jonathan." "Hello, Mr. Kent," Monica and Andrew greeted. Jonathan smiled and insisted, "Jonathan is fine," as he shook their hands.

"They're the help we sent for," Martha Kent said. "Actually, we're getting ready for lunch now," Jonathan Kent said. "You're more than welcome to join us, Monica and Andrew." "We'd be honored, sir," Andrew replied. Monica smiled in reply, glancing at Andrew, silently inquiring about the sadness she had spotted in Mrs. Kent's eyes, Andrew signifying she'd find out soon, but not yet.

"This looks divine," Monica said, as they sat at the table. "Plenty for an army," Mrs. Kent joked, as she offered a serving plate to Monica, as she accepted. Mr. Kent cleared his voice pointedly, drawing everyone's attention. "Let's say grace first," he said. Monica nodded right away, smiling. "Yes, the Father is always pleased when His children acknowledge and show gratitude," she said, as they joined hands. "Amen, young lady," Mr. Kent replied, as they began.

Mr. Kent began, "Dear Heavenly Father, bless this meal, and bless our new friends who have joined us today, Andrew and Monica, and bless those in our world who are homeless, friendless, shut-ins, those who have lost loved ones, all who need a hand up, and a line back to You, oh Lord. In Jesus' name we pray, amen." Monica again sensed an aura of sadness from Mrs. Kent when Mr. Kent mentioned, "those who have lost loved ones," but remembered Andrew's warning and remained silent on it. Instead she said, "Amen, that was lovely." "That is a beautiful accent, Monica, let me guess, Ireland?" Mrs. Kent asked. "Yes, ma'am," she replied. "I bet it's gorgeous where you came from originally," Mr. Kent said. "Absolutely," Monica replied.

After the meal, Jonathan and Andrew worked at repairs on Jonathan's tractor in the barn, while Monica helped Mrs. Kent prepare dinner for the evening meal. "You live in a gorgeous area of land," Andrew said, gazing out at their pasture. "Heaven on earth," Mr. Kent agreed. "Heaven could be all over Earth," Andrew said. "If only everyone realized it." "I know," Mr. Kent said sadly. "There are good people and unfortunately, many souls in the world who need help finding their way back," as he glanced meaningfully toward the kitchen window of the house. Andrew was pleased at this man's wisdom, and said, "Amen, sir. How so very true that is."

In the house, Mrs. Kent prepared the dessert, blueberry pie, while Monica readied the main course, meat and potatoes. "That looks wonderful, Monica," Mrs. Kent complimented. "They must have wonderful dishes in Ireland. I'd love to visit there someday." Monica smiled and replied, "Aye yes, where I come from, they teach us a bit of everything." Mrs. Kent nodded, and removed the pie from the oven, and said, "Tell the two that it's ready."

Monica nodded and rang the dinner bell for them to come inside. A few minutes later, Andrew and Jonathan entered the back door and joined the two women at the table for the evening dinner. "Were you able to get anywhere with the tractor?" Mrs. Kent asked. "Just needs a new part. Might go into town tomorrow for one," Mr. Kent replied. _Just like the tractor, I hope we can help them have faith in God to fill the missing part in their lives,_ Monica thought. She sensed God telling her, _Very soon now._

Later that night, after everyone had retired, Monica heard the sounds of weeping, and looked out of her guest room door to see Mrs. Kent head outside, and sit on the front porch, obviously in grief. She saw Mr. Kent follow, and join her out there. He held her as she wept. Monica appeared unseen, along with Andrew, as they listened to them. "If only our baby had lived," Mrs. Kent sobbed. "Now Martha, it wasn't your fault. It was just something with the baby's health, and your body, not with you," Mr. Kent tried. "I know, but why did God decide to take him?"

Finally, Monica understood. The sadness she saw earlier in Mrs. Kent's eyes were about her baby boy who was born stillborn. And thus, she believed God had somehow cursed her, and abandoned her for some reason. Yes. She and Andrew glanced at each other as they felt the familiar nudge, that it was time for revelation.

They became visible behind the Kents as they sat in their swing. "He's right, Martha," Andrew said, as he and Monica walked around the Kents to stand in front of them. "God did not take your child. He just received him safely." "How do you know this?" Mrs. Kent asked. Mr. Kent nodded, also curious. The golden light began to shine around Andrew and Monica. "Because we are angels," Monica said.

Mr. and Mrs. Kent's eyes and mouths opened, in awe. "Angels," Mr. Kent breathed. Monica smiled. "Yes," she replied. "We were sent to you by God to help you realize He has never forgotten or abandoned you, Martha. And He was not punishing you, as you have believed. Although you've needlessly punished yourself. And that saddens Him to see you do that to yourself."

Mrs. Kent said tearfully, "Why did my baby die?" Andrew said, "God's ways aren't always for us to understand, not for humans, or for angels for that matter. But He did not cause your baby's death. He simply received him safely back at home. I was the one who saw that he got to the Father safely." The Kents understood then. Mr. Kent said, "You are..." Andrew nodded, finishing for them. "Yes, I am an angel of death. There are many of us. Although it breaks my heart when it's children. They're the hardest."

"Bless you, son," Mr. Kent said, out of compassion for Andrew. "You have good hearts and souls, Jonathan and Martha," Monica said. "The Father is pleased with that. He also wants us to tell you that He is capable of surprising people with blessings in the least expected ways. He works in mysterious ways, remember?" "If you say so, young lady," Mr. Kent said. Almost immediately, a light soared across the sky, resembling a shooting star, into the woods less than a mile away. A loud crash was heard.

"What on Earth...?" Mrs. Kent asked, in amazement. Monica shrugged, and smiled. "The Father wants you to go investigate that, right now. Get in your truck, and go there." she said. Mr. Kent, not knowing why, immediately nodded, and ran back inside for his keys, then reappeared with his and Martha's coats. "We'll go right now," he said.

"Yes. You will see it is worth it. Tonight, and in the years to come," Monica said. Andrew helped Mrs. Kent into the passenger side, as Mr. Kent got into the driver's side. "Let's go," Monica said. Mr. Kent nodded, started the engine, and drove directly down the road in the direction of where the mysterious light crashed. When they got to where a soft glow was visible, they stopped, only feet away.

All four pairs of eyes were on the soft green and silvery glow emanating from the mysterious silver colored craft on the ground nearby. As they approached, cautiously, yet excitedly, they glanced at each other, then Mr. Kent leaned down and lightly touched the cool metal surface of the craft. It didn't feel quite like any metal he'd ever felt before. Before the Kents' astonished eyes, the surface began to dissolve away, revealing an adorable baby boy nestled in red, yellow, and blue blankets, with his little blue eyes gazing up at them expectantly.

Mrs. Kent gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth, as she immediately came forward, cradling the beautiful child in her arms in the red, yellow, and blue blankets. She and Mr. Kent immediately remembered Monica's words earlier. _He is capable of surprising people with blessings in the least expected ways._ Mr. Kent stepped forward, sharing in this divine moment. "I don't know where you're from, but God has surely blessed us unexpectedly, with what we've wanted most, a child," Martha said. Mr. Kent could only nod, he was in so much awe.

They stood together for a long moment, gazing at the beautiful baby boy in their arms. "Well done, Angel Babies," Tess said, as she joined them. They were now invisible to the Kents. "You did it. You helped them realize that out of any tragedy and trial, something good can be made. Always." Andrew and Monica could only nod, gazing lovingly on the new family.

As they stood in the clearing in the woods, Mr. Kent asked Mrs. Kent, "I wonder what we'll name him," as they started toward the truck to return home. "Good question," Mrs. Kent replied, as she closed her door, with her new blessing in her arms. She thought about it on the drive back. Then suddenly she smiled, remembering her own maiden name. "Clark. Yes." She lifted the child and gazed at his adorable, beautiful face lovingly. "You shall be named Clark Kent." A white dove flew above in the sky, singing contentedly.


End file.
